oddworldfandomcom-20200223-history
FeeCo Depot
FeeCo Depot '''is an industrial train station company, used to transport workers and supplies between Bonewerkz, SoulStorm Brewery, Necrum Mines and Slig Barracks. FeeCo was managed by Vice President Aslik, until he was possesed and forced to disarm the Main Gate to SoulStorm Brewery by the Mudokon Hero, Abe. He utilized the FeeCo Train No. 5 to get to SoulStorm Brewery and shut down FeeCo Depot after he gained access to transportation to the Brewery. Motto *"FeeCo Depot- Where will we send you today?"' *"FeeCo Extractors : Drink Twice- Feel Nice -One Price!"'' FeeCo Depot Main Lobby - Destinations The destinations listed below are list as they were during the period of time prior to the company's demise: * RuptureFarms - "Out of Service" * Bonewerkz - 2nd Mudokon Bone Factory Production * Slig Barracks - Authorized Personnel Only * Vykkers Labs - Under Construction (Coming Soon) * SoulStorm Brewery - Requires Clearance From V.P. Aslik, Dir. Phleg, and Gen. Dripik * Necrum Mines - Mudokon Bone Extractors via SoulStorm Mining Co. Uncle Aslik's Tourist Tips As a "tourist", Abe learns how to produce explosive gasses through SoulStorm Brew drinks- sponsored by SoulStorm Brewery via FeeCo Depot. Here are some tips that V.P. Aslik posted on every Terminal - From first to second, Bonewerkz Terminal, Slig Barracks Terminal, SoulStorm Brewery Terminal, Main Lobby, Executive Office. *'Tip # 1' Fun with Farts!- Phew! look what happens when you drink brew! Fart at your own risk. '' *'Tip # 2''' More fun with Farts!- Chant to possess a fart. Chant again and the fart will explode. Don't try this at home! *'Tip # 3' Don't miss the Slig Barracks! Commanded by the one and only General Dripik. It's not a destination: It's an adventure! *'Tip # 4' Where do you want to go? How about SoulStorm Brewery? Can you guess our secret ingredient? *'Tip # 5' Visit Bonewerkz: Where the magic begins. *'Tip # 6' Only Sligs can use Slig Voice Locks! *'Tip # 7' Make friends with Slogs - While they eat, beat feet! *'Tip # 8' Even more fun with possesed farts! - They can fly!; They can can explore!; They can explode! *'Tip # 9' Greeters welcome you! - Originally created to be self-promoted vending machines, Greeters would do anything for a sale, including electrocuting their customers. Unable to fix the bugs, the Glukkons now use greeters as security guards. Remember! - If you don't move, they can't see ya. *'Tip # 10 ' '' Kidnapping Mudokons in order to gain the great and terrible powers of Shrykull is strictly forbidden. Shrykull bird portals are illegal and should be reported to waste disposal immediatly.'' *'Tip # 11' Slapping Sligs is punishable to death! Just as soon as they get up! Appearances *''Abe's Exoddus'' *Soulstorm Trivia * There is a terminal that goes to the Vykkers Labs that was under construction. However, Vykkers Labs is airborne. It's possible that the trains went to a dock, where passengers boarded onto blimps to be ferried to the Labs. * Feeco Depot Has been renamed to Comet Depot in Oddworld Soulstorm. Gallery fd3.jpg|Bonewerkz Terminal fd7.jpg|SoulStorm Terminal fd11.jpg|FeeCo Depot Main Lobby fd13.jpg|FeeCo Depot Executive Office ( Beta Version ) Category:Industrial Locations